Johnny And Jillians Feelings
by Jns112
Summary: When Johnny and Jillian see more in each other than they have before, things start to get romantic. RATED M FOR INTENSE SEX SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


This is my first time writing a fanfic. So please be nice and remember to R&R

It was a cold clear night in porkbelly in the middle of autumn where there was a young flame-headed boy named Johnny laying in his bed reluctant to sleep.  
The boy says, "Ughh, so bored! I wish the new smash badger game would come out already!" Johnny's friend Duky says, "Well its not out yet and you will have to wait like everyone else before you can play it."  
Johnny replies, "But I don't wanna wait! I want it now!" Well you can't have it just yet, just think about how much more fun it will be after you've had to wait a while to play the game! Replies Duky.  
"Well maybe I don't have to wait... To the lab!" Exlaims the flame-headed boy. Johnny bursts through his sisters door to see something rather peculier, he sees Mary, Susan, and Jillian sitting in a circle while the lab is dimly litted.\  
He asks, "What's going on?" Susan replies with, "We are doing some tests on plants that come from Jillians home planet. They only live in dimly lit areas so we had to turn off the labs lights and use candles instead."  
Johnny then looks over at Jillian and notices something that he never noticed about her before. He looks at her in the dimly lit room and notices what a pretty shade of blue her eyes were, how she looked so perfect in the candle-light,  
she looked rather, beautiful to him. He all of a sudden feels a slight adrenaline rush when she looks towards him, he quickly struggles to look at something else in the lab, trying to advert his eyes from her to a different location.

Jillian sees how Johnny reacts and lets out a slight giggle, although, she has never seen Johnny like she did right now. How flowing his hair was, how cute and timid he was, how he seemed to look so peaceful and content.  
Johnny quickly looks back at Jillian to notice she is staring at him too. He was going to look away until Jillian gave him a warm smile. Johnny all of a sudden completely forgot the entire reason he came into the lab and only focused on Jillian. After a few moments of them staring back at eachother Duky, Mary, and Susan quickly caught on to what was happening. They both start laughing at the sight and start chanting "Johnny and Jillian sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
A bright crimson red blush appears on both of their faces as they were mocked by the two sisters and the talking dog. Johnny decided that he would ask his sisters for help some other time. Right now, all he cared about was Jillian.

Johnny grabs Jillian by the arm and whispers to her quietly, "Meet me up in my room in 20 minutes." Jillian quickly starts to blush uncontrollably and starts feeling a very warm sensation come over her, like she was, flying almost.  
Johnny quickly scurrys to get out of the lab and up to his room so he could get ready. He tells Duky to sleep down stairs tonight to which Duky Responds. "Don't do too much Johnny, we don't need inter-galactic babys running around here!"  
He chuckles a bit and then heads downstairs. Johnny quickly brushes his teeth then combs his hair to get ready for Jillian.

Exactly 20 minutes after Johnny had left the lab Jillian comes through his door and asks, "So... Where were we?" Johnny pats on his bed signalling Jillian to lay next to him. She lays next to him and before he could say anything Jillian presses her lips full on Johnnys lips. He was taken back quite a bit at the sudden act that she has just made but quickly fades into the kiss and closes his eyes and lays in her embrace. Johnny feels her tongue begging to gain entry into his mouth and gladly accepts. Their tongues dance back and forth on eachother, twisting and turning in near prefect sync. A few gasps and moans of pleasure escape from the two every now and then but they don't stop kissing. Eventually they want more. Johnny asks if they could cuddle... Completely naked. This seemed a bit weird for her at first but she happily accepted and began to take off her clothes. Johnny could feel himself getting hard and he couldn't wait to be with her.

After they completely undress and toss their clothes to the side of the bed they go right back to pationately kissing. Johnny starts to feel her body in every corner. He runs his hands throughout her entire body eventually resting his hand on her breasts. He starts to pinch her breasts and playfully grab her. He never felt more pleasure than he has right now with Jillian. Soon Jillian opens her eyes to see Johnny's penis fully erect. She looks at it with interest, wondering what it would taste like. She gets up and asks Johnny to lay on his back. He stopped for a second and thought to himself, "Did I do something wrong?" but then decides to lay back to her request. She grabs his fully erect penis and looks at it with lustful eyes. She quickly puts her mouth over it causing a gasp to escape from Johnnys lips. She starts to go down on Johnnys cock until his full length is in her mouth. She starts to bob her head up and down until she maintains a steady rythm. Johnny was laying there surprised that she would try something so dirty for their first time together. He puts that thought aside because he doesn't really care. All that matters is that he is there, with her.

After a few minutes of this Johnny feels his time coming up soon. He quickly yells to Jillian, "Im going to cum soon!". She takes this as her cue to stop so she does. Johnny decides that it isnt fair if he gets all the fun so he tells her,  
"Lay back and let me pleasure you now" she lays back almost instantly and spreads her legs, revealing her virgin pussy to Johnny. He feels the urge to drive his throbbing dick into her but decides against it because he wants to make this last as long as he can. He then bends down and uses two fingers to spread open her vagina. He thrusted his finger into her causing her to gasp. She says, "Please be gentle its my first time!" Johnny apologizes and continues to finger her but this time with less force. After a bit of using one finger he puts another one inside of her. She lets out a small gasp as he does so. He pulls out his fingers and leaves Jillian surprised. She asks, "What are y- OH!". She is interupted by feeling Johnnys tongue slip into her private area. She feels waves of pleasure shock her body every time he brushes over her clit with his tongue. She yells, "Harder, harder!" Johnny starts to move his tongue through ever part of her inside he could get. After a while he finds the "Sweet Spot" and everytime he hits it she arches her back a little. Jillian feels a pressure rising in her waist. She tells Johnny, "Im about to cum! Go harder im almost there!". Johnny then slips his tongue over her clit one last time before she orgasms all over his face. He greedily drank all her juices and continued to go on her. After this she tells him, "Stop with the foreplay and fuck me already!". Johnny takes this as his sign to stop.

He positions Jillian in just the right way for him and then steadys his dick for entry. He slowly pushes his erect penis into her careful not to cause too much pain for her. he feels himself breaking her hymen. She lets out a small whimper and Johnny asks, "Im so sorry, did I hurt you?". Jillian replies with, "It hurt a little but please keep going. It feels so good!" Johnny starts to push further in until he is fully inside of her. He starts to build up a rythm of going in and out. He starts letting out small moans and gasps from the overwhelming pleasure he is getting from her pussy. Jillian feels like she is in heaven as Johnny thrusts himself into her. She lets out loud moans as Johnny starts to pump harder and faster into her. They both feel that their time is coming up and they tell eachother, "Im cumming soon!". Jillian tells Johnny, "I want you to cum inside of me!" Johnny happily agrees and builds up speed until he goes as fast as he can.  
They both start to give out louder cries until they both hit there climax. Johnnys sperm mixing with Jillians cum. They both lie next to one another in eachothers warm embrace. Jillian whispers to Johnny, that was the best thing I have ever done. Johnny replies, "Me too... Me too..." They eventually fall asleep in eachothers arms and dream of eachother living their lives together.

Sorry if it wasnt that great because like I said, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Remember to review! 


End file.
